Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment
is the Summer Movie for ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It was released in Japanese theaters on August 6th, 2016, double-billed with the for . The film was released on DVD/Blu-Ray on January 18, 2017. Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Ghost: This movie takes place between the episode 42 and 43. *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: This movie is non-canon to Ex-Aid as Emu should not have gotten the Gamer Driver yet in 2016 April. Also how Ex-Aid ended up in the Island of Eyecons is never explained. **If ignoring the timeline contrast, this movie would take place after the first episode. Synopsis After chasing the mysterious Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, who had suddenly appeared, Takeru Tenkuji arrives at a strange village full of historical figures. Attempting to gather 100 Eyecons, Alain’s dead brother Argos - Kamen Rider Dark Ghost - wishes to create the Ultimate Eyecon and turn everyone on Earth into ghosts. Meanwhile, Makoto’s father Daigo Fukami is seen in the village. Transforming into Kamen Rider Zero Specter, is Daigo an ally or an enemy? Plot ''to be added Characters Kamen Riders And Introducing Ex-Aid Allies Daitenku Temple *Akari Tsukimura *Onari Yamanouchi *Shibuya Hachioji *Narita Village of Heroes *Pythagoras *Florence Nightingale *Napoleon Bonaparte *Kamehameha *William Shakespeare *Galileo Galilei *Christopher Columbus *Beethoven's Band **Bach **Mozart **Chopin **Schubert *Otsu }} Others *Sennin *Yurusen *Kanon Fukami Villains Kamen Riders Gamma *Gamma Ultimas *Gamma Superiors *Gamma Commandos Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * * : m.c.A.T * : Peter von Gomm Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : *Miyamoto Musashi: *Himiko: *Goemon: *Robin: *Thomas Edison: *Charles Darwin: *Benkei: *Nobunaga: *Houdini: *Ryoma: * : *Cleopatra: *Beethoven: *Bach: *Mozart: *Chopin: *Schubert: * : *Other Heroic Figures: , , , Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Necrom: *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, Kamen Rider Extremer: *Kamen Rider Zero Specter: *Kamen Rider Dark Necrom R: *Kamen Rider Dark Necrom B: *Kamen Rider Dark Necrom Y: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore, Toucon Boost, Darwin, Mugen **Specter ***Specter, Houdini, Deep Specter **Necrom ***Grimm, Necrom **Dark Ghost ***Dark, Napoleon, Pythagoras, Ikkyu **Zero Specter ***Zero **Dark Necrom R ***Dark Necrom R, Benkei **Dark Necrom B ***Dark Necrom B, Billy the Kid **Dark Necrom Y ***Dark Necrom Y, Nobunaga *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Toucon Boost Damashii, Toucon Musashi Damashii, Himiko Damashii, Toucon Darwin Damashii, Mugen Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, Houdini Damashii, Deep Specter **Necrom ***Grimm Damashii, Necrom Damashii **Dark Ghost ***Dark Damashii, Napoleon Damashii, Pythagoras Damashii, Ikkyu Damashii **Zero Specter ***Zero Damashii **Dark Necrom R ***Dark Necrom R Damashii, Benkei Damashii **Dark Necrom B ***Dark Necrom B Damashii, Billy the Kid Damashii **Dark Necrom Y ***Dark Necrom Y Damashii, Nobunaga Damashii Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Mighty Action X *'Level Used:' **Action Gamer Level 2 Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Ex-Aid Theme Song *ABAYO - Kishidan Errors *When Daigo first transforms into Zero Specter, his Persona facemask isn't show to flip up onto this face, but simply appears during a jump cut. *When Dark Ghost prepares to change into Pythagoras Damashii, the Dark Ghost Eyecon doesn't appear to be in the Ghost Driver for unknown reasons before he puts the Pythagoras Eyecon in. *When the Island of Eyecons is crashing towards the Earth, the spiral tower is seen in the landscape despite collapsing in the previous scene. Notes Original EI.png|Energy Items appears without Chocolate blocks. Different Hit.png|A simplify HIT text, completly different with show. Mystirous VS FIGHT Screen.jpg|"VS" and "FIGHT" screen that never seen in the show. Different Critical Strike Screen.jpg|Different Critical Strike sequence. *Ghost's Ore Damashii only appears in the first fight against Dark Ghost and the Dark Necroms. *This is the only time Ghost wields the Gan Gun Saber when assuming Toucon Boost Damashii. *When the Sanzo and Grimm Eyecons are knocked away from Necrom at the beginning, they are the original solid colors seen through episode 11 instead of the transparent colors used in all later appearances. *Many features from Ex-Aid's appearance in this movie is different the actual show: **"Game Start" announcement is used in-universe, while it is only used in the title scene of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and never heard in-series. **The Energy Items that appear float around in abundance, instead of being hidden in chocolate blocks. Also, all of them are green-colored and blank, and when Ex-Aid collects one, the effect that appears is in a style similar to the medals found in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. **Ex-Aid doesn't say "Item Get" when collecting Energy Items. **A "VS" split screen is used, which is not seen in the show. **A "Fight" announcement is heard. It is never used in the show, though it is heard in the Ex-Aid & Zyuohger Super Hero Time bumpers. **The "HIT" text is different. **The "Critical Strike" split scene is different. **During the finisher, a "Mighty Strike" text is seen instead of "Great" or "Perfect". *Some of the plants in the film are recycled props from the Helheim Forest scenery from Kamen Rider Gaim. External Links *Official website Category:Summer Movies Category:Kamen Rider Movies